phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TDR97
Hello Hello TDR. CandaceFan 23:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ...shut up. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I feel awful.... I did say I would miss you, and I did look for the amazing race wetpaint, I'm googling it now! About TAR - I don't remember saying I'd watch episodes, but I promise I'll find some on YouTube. And the art requests, I have to admit I forgot those.. *headdesk* But in my defense, my camera broke (again...) I'll make them on the computer this week! Could you tell me what you wanted again? I feel really bad.. :-/ [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| Chaos comes chocolate rain. Chocolate. ''RAIN.]] 13:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) File Upload this on VSTF Wiki. it has profanity. Sockpuppet of banned fanon user I KNOW this account was created by TotalDramaRox97 as a way to escape his indefinite site ban from the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. 23:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Problems on the Fanon wiki I have not been to the Fanon wiki in quite a while so I don't know what issue you are having there. However, stating that you intend to get back at them for whatever it was is not a good idea. Try to put it behind you and go on with life. If you are not able to, then I will begin monitoring the Fanon wiki to undo any problems you cause. Also, I notice that almost all of your edits on this wiki have been messages to other users, primarily FossilsDaDaDa. I would like to encourage you to find other things to add to this wiki. There are many pages you could help out on. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just checking up on you ^.^ TOKKA! "They missed you or something, I didn't care." *blushes* 21:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC) 1. I wasn't asking you 2. I don't believe that's what Nan was referring to Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 15:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I have ''not betrayed you. We just moved, and my life is a total wreck. I kind of had more important stuff to do. About TAR, I don't think I'll be able to watch it unless its on YouTube. I'm still on you side! Just because I haven't had access to a computer doesn't mean I abandoned you! :) I apologize again. Like I said, my life is a wreck right now and I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. I hope we're cool now! I'll probably join the THG wiki. [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] File:Twilight being adorkable by unfiltered n-d4pmrop.png [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 10:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you understand. :) Which episode should I start put with? [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] File:Twilight being adorkable by unfiltered n-d4pmrop.png [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 20:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks ^.^ -[[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 23:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Um.... I don't hate ALL Pokemon fans. I just hate the ones who bash people for disliking it. I was just venting about this fantard who blocked me from a Pokemon wiki I've never edited on. Tpffan leave a message :D 19:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Trash talking in the fanon I heard from "User:StacyFan" that you have been trash talking in the fanon wiki in the chat to a lot of people, I don't usually go there by if someone warn me I check it out and you do display this inappropriate statements. If I heard about this again, I have no choose but to you from this side of wikia for this actions. Patrickau 26 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) First of all, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! :D Second, my parents found me watching it and apparently I'm too Ying and not allowed. >:P Ugh. Thirdly, thanks for the brony birthday wishes! And if course I'm totally okay with you being just a brony-tolerater. That's completely understandable. ;) So to sum it all up,happy bday, sorry and thanks! Most of the peeps at the Fanon miss you and it's getting boring lately..,,sigh... Well, talk to you soon! :) [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] File:Twilight being adorkable by unfiltered n-d4pmrop.png [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 00:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Chats I am on 4 Wikia chats: Good Luck Charlie Wiki, Phineas and Ferb Wiki, Phineas and Ferb Fanon, and Life of Miriam Wiki. I am also on the IRC on the channels #phineasandferb, #wikia-phineasandferb, #pffanon, #pfroleplay, #goodluckcharlie, #wikia-goodluckcharlie, and sometimes ##wikia. I also chat with friends I know personally. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) So you were paying enough attention to notice it wasn't there, but not enough to notice why? That's weird. Just stop watching us. It's not healthy. Let it go. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC)